Mercedes Carrera
Mercedes Carrera is the Para Isabella, Black Ranger of the Dino Fusion Rangers. She is also referred to as Black Ranger and, in roll calls, as Parasaur Power Black. Biography Mercedes Carrera was born on November 30, 1982 in Los Angeles, California, USA. She is of German, Lakota, Puerto Rican, and Swedish descent. She is average height at 5'7". Mercedes Carrera is curvy and weighs 134 lbs. She has a great pair of nice big 34DD boobs as well. Mercedes Carrera has amazing brown hair too. She is a pornstar and does both hardcore boy-girl scenes and solo shoots. She is an actress, known for 5 Reasons Pornstars Hate 50 Shades of Gray (2015), Porn Stars Explain Net Neutrality (2014) and The Sarkeesian Effect: Inside the World of Social Justice Warriors (2015). Personal life Mercedes joins the adult industry with a background in mainstream modeling and acting as well as education and work experience in engineering. She was scouted to one of the most prestigious fashion modeling agencies, earned her SAG/AFTRA membership as a teenager, and worked consistently for large commercial print magazines, catalogs and commercials. After returning to university and majoring in manufacturing engineering with an emphasis on systems quality assurance, she worked in aerospace systems specializing in thermal testing for space-based optics. She also worked as a telecommunications engineer and trainer, and in mainstream technical photography and film production. Mercedes still is actively involved in technology in her spare time, and enjoys video games, chess and playing the piano, in addition to being an all-around irritant to anti-sex radicals. Mercedes is also an active philanthropist, and founder of The Porn Charity, which started the first porn funded scholarship fund for STEM students. She also donates her time and money to various causes on an ongoing basis. Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion *''To Be Added'' Para Isabella Para Isabella= Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Para Chopper *Dino Fusion Morpher *Dino Fusion Saber *Dino Blade Blaster *DinoComm *Mia Isabella's Dildo Harness *Black Fusion Energems Zords *Parazord *Dino Cyclechaser |-| Armor X= Armor X was developed by Nina Elle as an enhancement to the Para Isabella's ranger forms to add weaponry and enhance movement. However, it only worked with the Black Fusion Energem when it was first created, later becoming compatible with the Red Fusion Energem. Using it with any other charger or Fusion Energem causes an explosive blowback. Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) *Dino Fusion Morpher *DinoComm Zords *Parazord *Dino Cyclechaser Ranger Keys *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal To Be Added Notes *'Para Isabella' is named after American former transsexual pornographic actress Mia Isabella. See Also *Real Mercedes Carrera @ Wikipedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT!) *Ian Yorkland - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. See comparison page. *Chase Randall - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Charge. See comparison page. *Icchan - Mercedes' counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER and Ian's descendant who possessed the Black Ranger powers. *Jeon Hinjun, Mercedes' counterpart and Ian's successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave. *Sokichi Banba - The first Non-Yellow Sentai Ranger to take his place on the team. Category:Fictional Charater Category:1982 Births Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Dino Fusion Rangers Sentai 3rd Ranger Category:Transformation period Era Black Ranger Category:Main Ranger Category:Porn Stars Category:Organization Category:Ranger Category:Retired Ranger